Valentine's Day
by Macarousse
Summary: Bon, une histoire spéciale Saint Valentin... Pour pas être originale. Slash.


Rating : T

Pairing : Je vais pas le dire ;)

Mots : 2219

Disclaimer : South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker, comme je les admire !!

Note : Je hais la Saint Valentin. Mais cette année elle a été sympatoche quand même XD J'espère que pour vous aussi !

En tout cas cet OS est inspiré de faits réels. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Et bonne Saint Valentin en retard '^^ !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Bonjour, il est précisément 7 heures du matin, nous sommes le 14 février, alors debout les amoureux ! Pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre notre invité spécial ce matin est… »

Kyle Broflovski ne saura jamais qui était l'invité du morning de la radio locale de South Park, et il s'en fichait royalement. Son réveil venait de faire son vol plané quotidien et n'émettait plus aucun son, s'il avait été vivant, il aurait certainement trop peur du rouquin à cet instant pour justement en émettre un. En effet, ce samedi là, Kyle avait vraiment une tête de déterré, et c'est un mot faible. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, encore plus que d'habitude, des gestes lents, des cernes violacés. Bref, il ne correspondait pas vraiment au beau gosse par excellence, le genre frais et canon dès 7 heures. Non, Kyle était un garçon normal, un célibataire un jour de Saint Valentin.

Kyle se leva, sortit avec peine de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prit un bol, une tasse, une bouteille de lait, une boite de corn flakes et la cruche remplie de café bouillant. Il versa les céréales dans le bol et les liquides dans leurs récipients respectifs. Cependant, lorsque Kyle porta une cuillère de céréales à ses lèvres, il ne senti pas le goût chocolaté habituel, mais un goût amer de café.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait mit le café dans les céréales, et le lait dans la tasse.

Kyle grogna de mécontentement et jeta le contenu du bol et de la tasse dans l'évier avant de simplement remplir à nouveau la tasse, du liquide noir cette fois. Il avala le contenu de cette tasse et remonta à l'étage.

Des ronflements provenaient de la chambre d'Ike, quelle chance il avait, pas de cours le samedi matin : Kyle en rêvait. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Le liquide chaud qui coulait sur son corps l'apaisait et achevait le travail du café : le réveiller.

Après cette douche il s'habilla : un jean clair déchiré en bas, des vans noires, un t-shirt orange, des bretelles noires qu'il laissait pendre sur ses hanches et une chemise noire également. Il fit son sac et descendit au rez de chaussé.

Il enfila son manteau orange et son éternelle chapka verte avant de prendre ses clés et de passer le pas de la porte.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte de sa maison, il se retourna, et trébucha sûr un objet posé sur le paillasson. Kyle tomba la tête dans la neige.

Enervé, il se releva en pestant et prit rageusement le paquet posé au sol. « Encore une admiratrice d'Ike, je jure devant Dieu qu'il va m'entendre ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il cherchait une indication sur le paquet, histoire d'être sûr qu'il pouvait le balancer à travers la fenêtre d'Ike.

Cependant, il constata avec surprise, que le nom écrit sur le paquet n'était pas celui de son frère, mais le sien. Étonné, il s'assit sur le perron et ouvrit le carton. A l'intérieur, une boîte de berlingots et de sucres d'orge. Kyle esquissa un sourire, la personne qui lui avait envoyé ça ne devait pas savoir que lui et le sucre n'étaient pas bons amis. Mais bon, le geste compte, et ils dureront plus longtemps !

Avant de ranger la boîte de bonbons dans son sac, il remarqua une enveloppe au fond du carton. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et parcouru les mots formés soigneusement

« Cher Kyle,

Tu dois sûrement te demander qui a eut la bonne idée de t'envoyer des sucreries. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton diabète, tu peux en manger comme tu veux, de ceux-là, ce sont des « allégés en sucre » de la confiserie de North Park. Donc régales-toi, je sais que tu adores les berlingots.

Bonne Saint Valentin.

Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, cherches bien… T'es intelligent, tu trouveras ! »

Troublé par cette étrange missive, Kyle la rangea et partit en courant vers l'arrêt de bus, il avait pris du retard.

Il arriva en même temps que Cartman. Il salua amicalement Stan et Kenny ainsi que Cartman, bien que les salutations envers ce dernier étaient un peu plus froides.

Il raconta sa mésaventure aux trois autres, les réactions furent immédiates : Cartman ricana en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un canular, Kenny se prit d'intérêt pour cette admiratrice secrète et Stan sourit et taquina son meilleur ami. Rituel habituel.

Le trajet de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'au lycée fut éprouvant pour Kyle. Avec Cartman qui se fendait la poire, Stan qui décrochait pas un mot et Kenny qui inspectait toutes les filles du bus en essayant de savoir qui était l'admiratrice de Kyle.

Mais une autre surprise l'attendait devant son casier. Un mot avait été glissé dans l'ouverture.

Kyle l'ouvrit sous les cris d'hystérique de Kenny et commença à lire l'écriture soignée qu'il reconnut comme étant la même que celle du mot avec les bonbons.

« Tes si jolis yeux verts

Sont sources de lumière

Dans ce pays enneigé

Je ne peux que te regarder.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

Pour mon plus grand malheur

Je ne suis pas très doué en poésie, mais j'espère que tu as quand même apprécié. En tout cas, arrêtes de chercher une fille, tu fais fausse route si c'est le cas. »

De plus en plus intrigué, Kyle fourra cette autre missive dans sa poche pendant que Kenny s'était mit à inspecter les garçons et que Cartman était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Les joues rouges, Kyle se dépêcha de prendre ses livres de maths et de sciences afin de courir se réfugier dans la salle de biologie. Il s'assit à sa place, au premier rang, et se plongea dans le livre qu'il s'était mis à lire récemment. Un roman noir, très intéressant et prenant.

La sonnerie retentit alors que Stan entrait à son tour dans la salle et se posait à côté de son meilleur ami.

Je vous passe les détails du cours de biologie, entre prises de notes et manipulation de fragiles lamelles et de pelures d'oignon. D'ailleurs, Cartman avait aujourd'hui battu son record : il avait cassé six lamelles.

Le cours de maths se déroula pareillement, ennuyeux à mourir et soporifique à souhait.

A la pause, Kyle trouva un nouveau papier dans son casier alors que Stan, Kenny et Cartman avaient investi les toilettes. L'écriture était plus maladroite que dans les deux précédents, il semblait que la personne l'avait griffonné vite fait en cours.

« Je vais te donner un indice. Je ne suis pas blond, et je porte un bonnet.

Au passage, Kenny semble très perspicace, si tu le suis tu risques de me trouver avant l'heure… J'aurais dû y penser. »

Vraiment troublé cette fois, Kyle se mit à regarder autour de lui. Il y avait Tweek, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Christophe et Token. Il réfléchit, ce n'était manifestement ni Tweek, ni Butters, blonds tous les deux. Ce n'était pas Clyde, Christophe ou Token, ils n'avaient pas de bonnet. Restait Craig. Kyle grimaça, non, ce n'était pas le genre de Craig. Et puis, il semblait plus intéressé pas Tweek…

Stan, Kenny et Cartman le rejoignirent dans les vestiaires, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour aller en sport. Stan mit plus de temps que d'habitude et sorti au moment où le prof sifflait le début de l'échauffement.

Rien de spécial ne se passa durant la première demi-heure passée à faire du base ball. Kyle essaya en vain de deviner qui pourrait être l'auteur de ces messages. C'était quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, puisqu'il savait pour son diabète et il savait comment Kenny réagirait. Donc, il pouvait exclure Craig. Il ne lui restait ainsi que Stan et Cartman. Cette idée le faisait frissonner. Il se posait tellement de questions qu'il ne vit pas la balle arriver vers lui et il se la prit en pleine tête.

Kyle tomba au sol, se tenant le nez, c'est que ça fait mal une balle de base-ball !

Stan se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Le prof les envoya à l'infirmerie.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière scolaire les prit directement en charge, pestant contre « ces sports à la con qui nous explosent nos élèves » . Le nez de Kyle n'était pas cassé, encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Clyde quand Sheila Broflovski aurait été mise au parfum de son coup de batte ravageur.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, indiquant aux deux jeunes hommes que leur première heure de sport était terminée.

« On y retourne Kyle ? Ou tu préfères traîner un peu avant ?

_Hum… J'ai à te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas…

_Pas de problème, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kyle lui raconta alors qu'il avait reçu un autre mot de son « admirateur secret ». Stan haussa les sourcils et en arriva à la même conclusion que Kyle : il avait le choix entre Cartman, Craig et lui. Stan lui assura que ce n'était pas lui. Kyle soupira et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, le prétendant en question ne pouvait être que…

« Cartman…! »

Stan pouffa de rire et conseilla à Kyle de balancer une des battes dans la figure de ce gros lard. Kyle explosa de rire et repartit sur le terrain, l'esprit tout de même troublé. Non, ce n'était pas possible, comment Cartman pouvait se montrer romantique, surtout envers lui ?

Kyle soupira, il aurait préféré que ce soit Stan… Mais son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Il continua la partie avec l'esprit ailleurs que sur le terrain. Il fut soulagé lorsque le prof siffla la fin de la partie.

Il suivit machinalement les trois autres dans les vestiaires, imaginant divers scénarios qui pourraient conclure cette journée riche en rebondissements. Malheureusement pour lui, il trouva un autre message griffonné à la hâte dans son sac de sport.

« Tu es trop proche du but. Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de jouer à cache-cache… Retrouve moi à la marre de Stark après les cours. Tu risques d'être surpris. »

Le cœur de Kyle rata un battement. Il allait enfin savoir qui c'était. Et il avait peur de le savoir en fait.

Stressé comme jamais, il rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et partit sans saluer ses amis. Sa mère l'attendait déjà sur le parking, le samedi matin après 9 heures il n'y avait plus de bus qui repartait à South Park, donc les parents étaient obligés de se débrouiller pour venir chercher les jeunes.

Sa mère lui posa les habituelles questions « comment était ta journée » etc., questions auxquelles Kyle répondit machinalement.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Kyle sortit de la voiture en vitesse, entra dans la maison pour balancer son sac milieu de l'entrée et repartit sans un mot à sa mère.

Il courut presque jusqu'à la mare de Stark, pressé d'arriver avant son mystérieux « admirateur ». Curieusement, Kyle n'était pas dérangé par le fait que la personne en question était un mec. Kyle n'avait jamais été tellement attiré par les filles, en fait, fille ou garçon, il n'en avait cure. D'après Kenny, Kyle avait un penchant manifeste pour Stan, mais ça, c'est Kenny et son imagination débordante…

Il arriva à la marre de Stark, l'autre n'était pas là. Il s'assit sur un banc et attendit, se tordant les mains d'impatience.

Kyle sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et fit face à…

« Stan ?! »

Le dénommé Stan sourit timidement avant de s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, surpris ?

_Complètement… Mais alors, tu m'as menti ?

_J'avais pas le choix, tu est trop intelligent. »

Kyle rougit et trouva ses chaussures subitement intéressantes.

« Alors… Tu…tu…

_Je ?

_Tu m'aimes ?

_ A ton avis, j'aurais fait tout ça pour te dire que j'étais fou de Wendy Testaburger ?

_Euh…

_Et toi Kyle… Tu en dis quoi ?

_J'en dis… euh… »

Les joues de Kyle étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Il bafouillait, son attitude arracha un sourire attendrit à Stan. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de Kyle, et à son grand étonnement, celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras.

« Stan…

_Oui ?

_Je crois que… Je t'aime. »

Ce fut au tour de Stan d'avoir les joues colorées d'une belle couleur pourpre. Son sourire s'agrandit avant de répondre.

« Tu veux en avoir le cœur net ? »

Kyle haussa les sourcils, attendit quelques secondes et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Stan regarda avec amour le visage de Kyle avant de s'approcher de lui lentement. Il prit le menton du rouquin en son pouce son index et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Kyle fut parcouru d'un frisson et répondit au baiser que lui offrait le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, leurs joues rosies et leurs lèvres gonflées.

« J'en suis sûr à présent. » dit Kyle avant de sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau

Stan, surpris, serra Kyle fort contre lui, heureux comme jamais. Ils se détachèrent à nouveau.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin Kyle. »


End file.
